parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Tell Your World
Song title *"Tell Your World" Uploaded March 12, 2012, with 17,658,000+ YouTube views (kz's upload) and 490,300+ YouTube views (TOY'S FACTORY's upload) Featuring *Hatsune Miku Producers *kz (music, lyrics) *wakamuraP (video) *fantasista utamaro (video) *TAKCOM (video) Links *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PqJNc9KVIZE YouTube (kz's upload) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XgeICLjIf8Y YouTube (TOY'S FACTORY's upload) https://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Tell_Your_World?action=edit&section=0 edit Contents https://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Tell_Your_World# hide#Background #Official versions #Lyrics #Derivatives #Other media appearances ##Concerts ###Animelo Summer Live 2012 ###Summer Sonic Festival 2013 ###ANISONG World Tour Lantis Festival in Las Vegas ###JOIN ALIVE 2015 ##Publications ##Merchandising ##Games #Gallery #References #External links BackgroundEdit "Tell Your World" is an original song by kz. It is about how Miku wants to connect everyone in the world with her songs and sums up the intent of the Vocaloid community of songwriting and song making for Vocaloids. When kz was asked to create a song for a Japanese Google Chrome commercial, he was provided with the video footage and drew his inspiration for the song from it. kz stated that "I wrote the song to express the feelings that I get when using the internet, the feelings of happiness and excitement."[1] The commercial was uploaded onto YouTube on December 14, 2011. Since then, the ad gained 4 million views, more than other Japanese Google Chrome ads featuring popular singers such as Lady Gaga and Justin Bieber. kz later uploaded the full music video for the song onto his official YouTube channel. Colorful, busy, and featuring Lat's Miku model, the video has become even more popular than the ad. This song exceeded over 10 million YouTube views. It also received lots of Vocaloid, Utau, and Utaite covers. Hence, this is kz's best work, one of Miku's most notable songs, and one of the most popular Vocaloid songs of all time. This song was released as Japanese and English singles. It's also featured in the albums Tell Your World EP, which also includes 2 remixes of the song; Re:Dial and Re:Upload, which both albums include the Japanese and English versions of the song; Hatsune Miku 5th Anniversary Best ～memories～; and 初音ミク-Project DIVA-F Complete Collection. Official versionsEdit |} |} |} LyricsEdit DerivativesEdit *Synthesizer covers *Human covers *Arrangements *Fanmade PVs |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Other media appearancesEdit Concertshttps://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Tell_Your_World?action=edit&section=6 This song was featured in the following concerts. Animelo Summer Live 2012https://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Tell_Your_World?action=edit&section=7 Animelo is an Anime-Central concert where songs from various animes are performed in a concert-like fashion. Miku made an appearance, singing (The) World is Mine, and "Tell Your World". Summer Sonic Festival 2013https://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Tell_Your_World?action=edit&section=8 Hatsune Miku performed as the opening act during the "Summer Sonic Festival 2013" event in Tokyo, Japan. Miku performed "Tell Your World", Nisoku Hokou, Yellow, Torinoko City, Himitsu Keisatsu, Hatsune Miku no Gekishou, and Melt. ANISONG World Tour Lantis Festival in Las Vegashttps://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Tell_Your_World?action=edit&section=9 ANISONG is a world-wide music tour, and Hatsune Miku made an appearance during the Las Vegas branch of the tour. She performed Sharing The World, "(The) World is Mine", and "Tell Your World". JOIN ALIVE 2015https://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Tell_Your_World?action=edit&section=10 An appearance by Miku (with band MKP39) at the "JOIN ALIVE" music festival. She performed "Tell Your World", "Himitsu Keisatsu", Nijigen Dream Fever, Arifureta Sekai Seifuku, glow, "Hatsune Miku no Gekishou", "World is Mine", and ODDS&ENDS. Publicationshttps://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Tell_Your_World?action=edit&section=11 Piano sheet music appeared in the Piano Solo Yasashiku Hikeru 2 collection. This song has also appeared as sheet music in the Vocaloid Best Selection series and in Vocaloid Super Selection. Merchandisinghttps://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Tell_Your_World?action=edit&section=12 This song is featured as one of 2 songs selectable as a miniature holographic performances in HAKO VISION's Hatsune Miku (green box version). Gameshttps://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Tell_Your_World?action=edit&section=13 Category:Sesame Street Spoofs Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:Songs Category:Music Video Spoofs Category:Music videos